


Are We Already Dead?

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [92]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Anno Uno Scribere, Feb 13, Memento mori, Unus Annus, yes I shamelessly stole the title of the video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [92]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	Are We Already Dead?

Now, this is a concept I’ve questioned before. Probably talked about it before here too, but I’ve discussed death so many times so who really knows at this point? After all, Death is a very common theme throughout all of the Unus Annus videos. “Memento Mori” literally means “Remember Death.”    
  
Now, if we don’t want to go crazy because our minds can’t process the infinite amount of possibilities, I guess we just have to stop questioning reality. But who would want to be sane? Sane people are boring people. To quote Melanie Martinez, “all the best people are crazy.”   
  
So, what if what we call life is really the afterlife?   
  
That raises quite a few questions, namely:    
\- What is real life like, then?    
\- Are we even human? (It would be really cool if we were shapeshifters IRL, just saying)   
\- Will we ever get to know what our real-life/existence was like? Or is this afterlife really the end of it all, the end of the line.    
\- Is anything we know really real? The laws of physics? Gravity? Science? Math? The periodic table? Pi? Is the universe even real?   
\- What if the real world was entirely different from this one? How did we ever learn this completely new system?   
  
\- What did we do to deserve this as our afterlife? / Why would  _ this _ be our afterlife?   
\- Is this afterlife closer to the equivalent of heaven or hell? Or is it just like the underworld, Hades, where there are different sections for the baddest, bad, better, and best people? ;-; If that’s the case, I think someone fucked up.   
  
\- What happens when we die?    
\- Do we get reborn? Is this some sort of karma system where all the good we put into the afterlife world determines what real life we get next?    
\- If we do get reborn, do we just forget about everything from our afterlife?    
\- Would this technically be our beforelife as well if we got reincarnated?   
\- Is it all just finally over? Do we not get to know what our first life was like?   
\- Is there another afterlife? Are we just slowly descending the circles of hell or something like that?   
  
\- Who thought that this was a good idea? / Who approved this as an afterlife?   
\- Is there some sort of trans-dimensional council that determined that a fake life in a fake world in a fake universe would be the perfect afterlife?    
\- Is there some sort of ethereal being or deity that designed the universe (or whatever it is in the real world), including this afterlife? Cause, It’s an impressive piece of work, but you could have done wayyy better.    
  
\- Is this all in our heads?   
\- Like how your life flashes before your eyes? Maybe we’ve already done all the things we think we’re doing right now and our brain is just re-processing everything before we actually die?   
\- That would mean that destiny is kind of real since under this theory we can’t actually change any of our actions.    
  
\- How does this afterlife even work?   
\- Is there some deity or inter-dimensional being that is chuckling because we haven’t figured out the great mystery yet?   
\- Is there actually meaning to the afterlife?   
  
  
My brain is in the process of exploding   
  
If yours isn’t, please consider:   
We could be trapped in a mindscape   
We could be in a video game, storybook, or tv show   
We could be hallucinating this whole thing   
We could be dreaming   
  
Maybe we’re not the main character of the dream, or story, or the owner of the mindscape??   
  
Who Knows


End file.
